User talk:Radionate
Send for the Marshall! Hey, Nate! I saw you redlinked Peter Marshall on Little Orphan Annie. Nothing links to his name, so what's his connection? Was he the host of Hollywood Squares when Big Bird appeared, or what? I'm sure it's probably legit, but it's not clear to me off the bat how he fits. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Connections Hi, Nate! I saw your summary on the Cats article, so I thought I'd clear it up (you may also want to take a look at Category talk:Celebrities, which deals with related issues). The easiest way to know is to look at the article category before adding. Anyone and everyone that's only in Celebrity References (or another Reference category) doesn't count (meaning the Muppets mentioned or spoofed them at some point, but they never worked with them or the Creature Shop or anything and in many cases may have been completely unaware of the joke). Anyone in Celebrities counts (which includes anyone who contributed to the Piggy cookbook, like Buckley or Samuel L. Jackson, and other more indirect but still valid *direct* connections with the Muppets, like when Shirley Chisholm endorsed the Roosevelt Franklin album and it appeared on the back cover). Some pages are in both Celebrities and Celebrity References, and those count as well. Hope that helps! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :It was specifically the cookbook that was throwing me off. Since she wasn't PHYSICALLY with Miss Piggy, but just gave her a recipie, I wasn't really sure. (And I admit it was fun to poke at you over Walter M.). But I think I got it straight now. I'm eyeballing adding a lot of the theatre stuff here, where applicable, and was surprised when I was poking around the CATS page to see she wasn't listed as a connection. (I am after all the offical CATS groupie) -- Nate (talk) 18:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's an indirect connection. Walter Matthau and everyone else in the category had no involvement whatsoever, never even wrote a "Why I Like Uncle Deadly in 25 Words or Less" essay for use in a book or ''Muppet Magazine. Also, I think I'll have some Broadway musical gems for you to work on later and add as connections (I'd actually never heard of him before, but I'm assuming you're at least somewhat familiar with Robert Westenberg, who it seems was in the original cast of Into the Woods, among other things; turns out he guest starred on Aliens in the Family). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ooh, Robert Westenberg is awesome! -- Peter (talk) 16:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know Robert Westenberg. Sunday in the Park with George, Into the Woods, Company, he's an old Sondheim player. That'll be a fun page, I cannot wait!!! -- Nate (talk) 15:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) That's not spaghetti; it's linguini! Hey, Nate! Don't feel too bad about The Odd Couple. I did the same thing last summer, until Andrew pointed it out! -- Ken (talk) 02:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Just because I gotta say it, and it makes no sense to anything at all except finishing the quote. "Now it's garbage". -- ''Nate (talk) 15:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Now you're making me want to go listen to my soundtrack LP of the movie! "Everything you do irritates me. And when you're not here, the things I know you're going to do when you come in irritate me." -- Ken (talk) 03:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Try sitting on stage and remembering every single line and you are just DYING to chime in. LOL. We stood backstage last night and did the whole Act III scene with the actors. "You leave me little notes on my pillow. I told you a hundred times I can't stand little notes on my pillow. We're all out of corn flakes, F.U. It took me three hours to figure out that F.U. stood for Felix Ungar. It's not your fault Felix, it's a rotten combination." -- ''Nate (talk) 15:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I was going to say the corn flakes line back to you, after you finished the spaghetti line, but I was afraid that anyone who didn't know the play would think I was swearing at you! -- Ken (talk) 01:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) We debated last night on the best line of the show. I think it's the F.U. note, but most of the cast enjoys, "No no, take it. I don't usually eat pickle." -- ''Nate (talk) 15:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I'd agree with the F.U. line. I used it at work the other day, context be damned! -- Peter (talk) 22:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you need me, I'll be at the Meridian Motel in Miami Beach. Make sure I'm the first one you call. (Oh, how I wish John Fiedler had a diect Muppet connection). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Pictures hi! thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! I'm sure i'll be annoying people to no end until I finally learn more about wiki stuff :) Do you need pictures of the McDonalds plushes you showed me about? As you know I dont know much so I wouldnt be offended if you said no. Thanks again from MarvinSuggs, cat 22:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :You are welcome Cat (It is Cat right? I'm guessing that is right since that's how you signed your post). And if you have any of the toys that are missing, feel free to take a picture and upload them to the page. If you need help just hollar and someone will come to the rescue. You'll find that you'll catch on to things around here pretty quick! Welcome to the wiki! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, Nate! Thanks for the note about the records you found! Wow, you've got a working record player? So far, that makes only me, you, Andrew and Kyle that have them. We should talk off the wiki, because I might have some duplicates that we can trade or whatever. Anyway, I'll e-mail you soon with some non-Muppet stuff. -- Ken (talk) 03:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Nate the Great Hey, Nate! Thanks for cleaning up so much, as well as the new stuff you've been adding. In case you haven't noticed it, by the way, Barbara Cook is now on the Wiki (and as a musical devotee, I figure you may want to play with it later). I do love the fact that her Broadway debut involved puppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:01, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I saw you added her this morning and I squeeled with glee. I almost left you a message about it but got side tracked (obviously). I haven't been adding new stuff like I want because I just don't got time (I'm moving into a teeeny tiny house out in the country, in rehearsals for a show again, and did I mention moving, and that I hate moving). I've also been reading way to much lately, hoping for the bizarre Muppet reference in my non fiction books (but alas nothing). Oh well. Thanks for the help in cleaning up today yourself! -- ''Nate (talk) 19:11, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The Fairy Grouchmother I saw the episode back when I was a little kid!! I just forgot the episode's number!! But please, I was still a kid!! :Hi, GrouchMan (do you have a real name we can address you by?) Unfortunately, we don't create pages on this Wiki based solely on childhood memory. I can confirm that the character *existed* from promotion on O'Donnell's show and elsewhere, but we have no way of verifying the details. It's nothing personal, but it's a rule we have here. Also, when you leave a comment on someone's talk page, place it at the top. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Creating GNN Hey Radionate! This is GrouchMan. Could you tell me how to create a new article please? I wanna make a page for GNN (Grouch News Network). Thanks!! :Looks like you figured it out already Grouchman! One other thing though, when adding to a talk page, always put the new message at top. That way it's easily seen when we go to our message pages. You'll get the hang of it. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, Nate! Thanks for fixing the spacing on the Christmas album! If you run across others that have weird spacing, can you let me know what you did? I've run across a few, and I can never fix it without asking somebody. I love that we're getting so many pictures of records and tapes and stuff! Hope you have some time to relax when tax season is over! -- Ken (talk) 19:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I just moved the picture Ken, that's all. :) You can go to the history tab to see what I did! I will be going on vacation at the end of the month, which will be nice. First time back "home" since I left...long overdue trip. I'll be on just a flash the next two days too because I am SWAMPED! -- ''Nate (talk) 14:43, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, but there were times when I kept trying to move pictures around, and things wouldn't look right. But then it might have been me. Well, anyway, hang in there and it'll all be over tomorrow at midnight! -- Ken (talk) 14:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) IE6, take 2 Okay, let's try again. :) I'm told that they released new code this morning that (I hope) fixed everything. Are you seeing spotlights and ads now? -- Danny (talk) 17:49, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :No ads anywhere, no spotlight. Try try again. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Growf. Okay, trying again. Can you look in the "Help" menu: "About Internet Explorer" -- and tell me the full number? Like, Internet Explorer 6.0.1.13 or whatever... The full number that they tell you. The tech folks are having trouble reproducing the error, which is why I keep going back to you. :) -- Danny (talk) 20:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Not a problem Mr. Man. It's 6.0.2900.2180.xpsp_sp2_gdr.070227-2254. That's the full version I got right now. If you need something, you can always email me and I'll pop on here. Isn't your email toughpigs at gmail? I will fire off an email there to you so you have my email. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:43, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thanks -- I was trying to find your e-mail yesterday, and I don't think I have your address. I probably had it on hotmail a while ago. -- Danny (talk) 21:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Check your email to make sure I got it right! :) (you know my blonde ways) -- ''Nate (talk) 22:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) THERE BE ADS CAPTAIN! -- ''Nate (talk) 23:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) IE6 Hi Nate! I was told that there were some problems for people using IE6 browsers again over the weekend... Are you having problems seeing the Monaco skin now? They say that the problem was fixed, but I want to make sure. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I haven't really seen anything odd happening, but I barely popped on over the weekend. The only thing that might be glitch (besides the lines still going through pictures, is that the "wiki spotlight" box on the left side of the screen is empty. And there aren't any wiki ads at the bottom anymore. But with all the changes I didn't know if that was something we changed for the link count on google, or just a glitch. Otherwise everything is a-ok and just chugging along. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those images are being hosted on another server now, so if you're running ad block software, that may be why you're not seeing them. —Scott (talk) 19:18, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, that may still be a problem... If the ads aren't showing up, then that may mean that the Analytics aren't working properly. Nate, you're not seeing spotlights right now? -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No spotlights are visible at all, and no adblock software Scott. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks! I'll let folks know. -- Danny (talk) 20:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, just to make sure -- you're using Internet Explorer 6, right? -- Danny (talk) 20:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yep, version 6.0. That's what I'm on. If you want I can pop on firefox and see what it looks like on there. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :No, we're cool on Firefox... I want to make sure that it works on IE. Tech folks say they've just released some new code -- do you see spotlights now? -- Danny (talk) 21:47, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nope. Nada. The box is there, but it's just empty underneath it still. And nothing down on the bottom of the page either. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Darn it. Do you see any javascript errors? -- Danny (talk) 21:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No. Nothing screwy. Do you want me to do a screen grab for you? -- ''Nate (talk) 21:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Nope, this is cool. I'm glad you're around, so I can check about this stuff! They say they're releasing an update... If you're still around, I'll check again. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'm told it's done now. Are you seeing spotlights? -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Still nothing. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks... They're going to keep working on it. This might be messing up our stats, so I want to track it down. I appreciate your help! -- Danny (talk) 22:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not a problem. I'm just working on ''Alice In Wonderland anyway. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) The Candy Bunny Okay, I voted, but right now it's tied with Cookie Monster, so you might want to ask Kyle or Andrew or anybody else you know. -- Ken (talk) 01:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I think there might be an Easter picture this year for Easter. I was going to Chicago (for CATS AGAIN), but I do believe it happened! HA! HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY EARLY! -- ''Nate (talk) 21:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::And to you as well! Oh yeah, check your profile page. I sent you a little something special. -- Ken (talk) 02:37, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::You know one day I'll learn how to make my own gifts and send them to people on here. LOL! Thank you for that! -- ''Nate (talk) 14:54, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives